Raef
Backstory At some point in a person’s life they have to decide who they want to be. Do they want to continue to follow the laws of their society? Or do they want to say, “To hell with it”, and keep on wandering down the path they’ve chosen? When he was just 289 years old, Raef chose the latter and left his homeland in search of that fabled happiness so many spoke of. It isn’t to say he wasn’t happy back in his home land, but it isn’t to say he was happy. If he was honest with himself, he had grown bored there. He had spent much of his youth honing skills that would serve him later in life, wandering around, and trying actively to not be a nuisance while somehow still being one. It was a fairly easy life and, he often thought, that was why he had grown restless. So he left. The end. The world had had was filled with magic, whimsy, dirt, disuse, and many other unsavory things, but there were all fascinating and the young elf desired to spend every bit of his time seeing just what he could get up to in order to alleviate the boredom that had plagued him for centuries. However, even the greater world can mimic the smaller world he had left behind. There were still rules, still laws he had to obey, and, occasionally, there came along something that he couldn’t say ‘no’ to. Az was one of those things, and Az should not have been one of those things. For, you see, Az was an orc and no elf in their right mind would ever find themselves falling head-over-heels for an orc. Yet, there he was, at 295, staring at an orc lounging back in the booth of a seedy bar. It was dim, it was dark, and yet the orc shown like a beacon. (Or maybe it was just the alcohol he had consumed.) Either way, Raef felt like he had when he was still considered a teenager. He swallowed the last of his ale and drudged up all of the courage he could muster before walking over, trying very hard not to stagger. Within the year the two had eloped to a small cottage within the woods, set up just far enough out of a city to not be noticed and yet close enough that they could take an overnight trip to gather any supplies they were unable to make for themselves. Life was finally happy and that restlessness faded away into nothing. Raef became content within his sedentary life, cherishing the small moments he shared with Az in the secret of their home or in the well-tended garden out back. It was a peaceful time, but, as we all know, peace often comes to an end and it often ends with fiery flames licking at the walls. He had only been gone a day and a half, retrieving some fabric in order to mend the blanket on their bed, but it seemed a day had been all it took for Az’s former clansmen to track them down. As he rounded the corner, the small clearing was lit in orange and yellow hues and he could hear screams swiftly turning towards choked gurgles and then nothing but the roaring of the fire. That night would long haunt the elf. He tried to put out the flames at first, but they only spluttered and resumed their life until he was sitting on the warmed ground with tears etching their way through the soot that stained his face and his clothes. When the cottage was little more than smoldering ash, he picked his way carefully through the remains until he found what he could of Az. All he could find was a soot covered necklace on which hung several fangs that surrounded a melted silver mess that had once been a tree, and a small piece of burnt fabric. He placed the necklace around his neck, tucking it under his shirt because it hung far too long on him though it had fit Az perfectly. The blanket he placed into his satchel. Raef would never know how he made it through the days that followed, but eventually the cold hurt was swept towards a heated desire that would guide his every move. Now he no longer wandered around in search of that happiness that he had eventually found. Now he wandered to quench the fiery revenge that had settled into darkest depths of his soul. Friends Az Uthax the Destroyer Uthax is a mighty mastiff puppy that was hiding out in a cart while his owner was busy chasing down Raef. Once Griffin decided to surrender and everyone could go home, Uthax popped his head up and Raef fell in love with the little fellow. He dubbed the puppy has his despite Griffin's dislike in the idea. Griffin and Raef now co-parent the puppy. Foes ??? Bits-and-Pieces: Vignettes * Alcohol and Orcs Mix Well Together * A House Just for Us Category:Player Characters __FORCETOC__